Love and War
by CheckYesRach
Summary: All is fair in love and war…Fax
1. Fang

**Love and War**  
Chapter 1 

Fang

Huh. I'm feeling pretty funny today…well, not funny. Horny would be the only way to describe me right now. I sat up in my bed and internally groaned, "Little Fang" wanted to come out and play. Oh dear. Mind you, you could hardly call him little…I needed to stop dreaming about her, dreaming of Max, of what she could do to "Little Fang". Dream on. Max would never think of me like that, well sometimes I have my doubts, when I catch her gazing at me from across the room and my heart swells with joy. She smiles at me, I grin, just the slightest bit of a grin and my pants become tight because I'm a hormonal bird boy. But then again…I don't think she likes me that much, especially when we kiss. I clambered out of bed, the…err…bulge…in my boxers still prominent. Grabbing a towel I headed for the bathroom across the hall, no-one was ever up this early in the flock so I was safe to wonder around with no shirt or jeans on. Well, that's what I thought anyway. I pulled back the shower curtain and turned on the water, carefully removed my tight, black boxers and stepped inside. I gasped as the cold water hit my pale, hard body. Shit! No hot water left! Weird, someone must be up all ready and had a shower. Here's hoping it's not Angel, my thoughts are not safe for a six year old to wonder them, she'd be permanently damaged. Ah well. I slowly massaged some shampoo into my slightly long, black hair and imagined Max being in the shower with me. Hmmm……

After a rather interesting shower I quickly dried my lower half of my body and sauntered out of the bathroom into my bedroom. What I did not expect to see was Max, lying on my bed, fully dressed and awake. She looked up at me, wrapped from the waist to the knees in Gazzy's Pokémon towel, water droplets rolling down my fragrant body, hair sticking to my head here there and everywhere with "Little Fang" standing to attention, she smiled deviously at me, totally unfazed with my attire, or lack of it. Maybe this was a dream. Nah, if it was, Max would be in her underwear and be in the bed with me. I coughed, feeling a bit awkward. Raising one of my eyebrows in a manner that drives her insane, I silently asked her what the fuck she was doing in my bedroom, on my bed, not that I minded or anything. It's a shame the flock were in their rooms, I'd hate to wake them up to the sound of Max and I… maybe I could persuade them with cookies to give us some privacy later. That won't happen, but a man can hope. Well, I say man, but I mean a very hormonal teenager, but what can I do about it? The better question is…what could Max do about it? Oh dear. I am officially sex crazed.

Her smile widened. I gulped. Slowly, Max sat up from her horizontal position, then stood, just a few feet in front of me. Oh God, What do I do? I took in what Max was wearing, skinny jeans- they'll be a bugger trying to get them off of her. My eyes travelled upwards and rested on her favourite top, the one with the huge smiley face, but if you looked at it upside down it was a picture of a pair of headphones. Anyway, here's the thing, I found myself looking the image in the eyes, right were Max's…chest was rising up and down with each breath. It was her turn to cough as she moved closer and closer to me. My heart raced.  
"Faaaang", she smiled up at me as her last step left her pressed up against me, a majority of the contact came from down below. I stared into her innocent eyes, not sure of what I was looking for.  
"…Yeh?" I questioned, not really paying attention as she slowly, gently rock forward and back. I had to stifle a groan. Did she know what she was doing to me? To Little Fang? Every movement she made, she rubbed up against me and sent a jolt of pleasure through my rigid frame. As if I wasn't horny enough. Quickly, I began to lose self control as Max tortured me slowly. For the second time that morning, I gasped. Her eyes were brimming with desire, much like mine probably were, yet she managed to stay in control. My towel slipped off my dripping wet body and pooled around me on the floor. Max came into contact with my bare skin… down there and her eyebrows raised in shock.  
"Impressive", she murmured into my ear as she grabbed my arse and pushed her hips to mine. I tried to contain the groans and grunts that wanted to explode from my lips but my will power had deteriorated the moment I had become fully clotheless. In my opinion, Max was wearing too many clothes. Eyes shut with pleasure I staggered backwards, into my closed bedroom door.  
"Max", I couldn't help it; I was no way near being in control of my own speech. She chuckled as her hands snaked from my arse, up my back and onto my rock hard chest tracing my abs and leaving a trail of fire behind her. Her hips continued to work their magic as they ground into and against mine.  
"I love the noises you make, they're so…delicious" she moaned, her mouth millimetres away from mine, our breath mingled in the middle and I could almost taste her.

Almost

"Can I borrow your I-pod?" Max asked, stepping back off of me. I blushed, violently. I should have seen this coming; it was all too good to be true. Damn! I must have looked hurt, shocked and, most of all, disappointed because she pouted and kissed me on the cheek. Quickly, she span around, grabbed my I-pod and turned back to face me. I was still standing in shock, gawping at her, so when Max pulled my hand to move me out of the way of the door; I complied and sat down on my bed. Watching Max leave the room, she turned to get one last look of my naked form. She winked and slowly walked out of my room, hips swinging side to side. This is war. A war of sex, flirtations and teasing. I was going to win, stay on top of the ball. I had to. Silently, I stood up off my bed, grabbed some superman boxers, slipped them on and waited until Little Fang "calmed" down-this may take while. I sank back down onto my bed and began forming plans of revenge.

_**I hope you like it, I don't in particular. Let me know if I should carry on **__****_


	2. Max

**Love and War**  
Chapter 2 

Max

Wow. That was surreal. I never expected Fang to react like that. Horny bastard. Grinning, I turned on his Ipod and blasted out…"Bullet For My Valentine" Huh; he has a good taste in music that boy. I sat down on the couch, opened up some gum, popped it in my mouth and closed my eyes, recapping everything that had just happened.

Fang walked into his room looking unbelievably fit-even in the Pokémon towel. I almost blushed when I saw his hardness. Almost. You see, it kind of turned me on big style when I saw him like that, so what was I supposed to do? Besides, I was bored out of my brain and for some reason thought it would be a good idea to tease Fang, which it was, but I didn't expect him naked, or that easy at that matter. After working him all up and practically dry humping him, I answered his silent raise of an eyebrow. I wanted his Ipod. Well, he was shocked to say the least; I think that had to be the most emotions I've ever seen him express in years. He needs to be careful I don't want him to go into overdrive or something.

I chuckled at the idea of Fang having a nervous breakdown. Just on cue, I looked up to see Fang, in tight superman boxers only. All coherencies left me…

"Put your tongue away Max", he grinned. I couldn't think of a single comeback quick enough so I did what any sane person would do. I pretended that I couldn't hear him then switched the music up until I actually couldn't and carried on chewing my gum. Plastering an innocent yet confused look on my face I raised my shoulders and shook my head like I had no idea what was going on. He sighed. Quick as a flash he leapt forward grabbed the Ipod, yanked the head phones out of my ears and ran for sanctuary in the kitchen. Damn! Getting up off the couch I ran after him. As soon as I was in the kitchen, all went silent, calm, and suspicious.

Slowly, cautiously, I went to circuit around the island counter; I turned around a couple of times when the back of my foot came into contact with something solid and alive. I was falling fast and hard to the floor and I saw that Fang's outstretched leg was the culprit. Suddenly, my back came in contact with the floor with a bone rattling thud. Fang loomed over me as he crawled on top and straddled my stomach. I squirmed a lot, but to no luck, besides; it was giving Fang a bit too much joy…and pleasure with me struggling underneath him. I smirked, wondering what he was doing. He just stared at me with his big, dark, intense eyes. Once again I felt like I was falling, falling into them.

"Comfy are we?" I asked him, piercing the silence which has amplified my heart beat. He chuckled dangerously as he leaned closer.  
"You have no idea" he whispered. We were practically face to face and his warm breath fanned across my face. I couldn't help but look down his masterpiece of a body, it was perfect.  
"Like what you see?" a mischievous glint light up in his brooding eyes.  
"I've seen better" my reply was quick, casual, short and as far away from honest as you could be. I hadn't seen better. This was perfection. But I couldn't pass on an opportunity to tease Fang, again. The room flooded with silence as Fang looked deep into my eyes, mock hurt written on his face. My heart skipped a beat and my breath froze in my throat, He was slowly but surely bringing his head down to mine, eyes slipping closed and lips at the ready. Let the internal battle begin: kiss back or move my head? Kiss, move, kiss, move, kiss, move? Kiss. My lips met his as he tilted his head. Good boy. Mouths moving together I couldn't think of anything over than, once again, a nearly naked Fang was being presented to me. My hands felt their way up his stomach, to his chest, over his strong shoulders and into his now dry, soft hair were they laced themselves into it. His hands continued to roam my all over my body. Fang's tongue licked my bottom lips and his teeth gently tugged. I moaned much to my embarrassment but I was enjoying the moment too much to blush. His tongue slid in and met mine as they both danced around each others. My tongue gave way to Fang's as he began searching my mouth. This was heaven. He tasted so sweet. I felt so whole.

Seconds, maybe minutes, or even hours later, Fang pulled back much to my complaint. He had found what he had been searching for as he smirked and chewed my gum which had been in my mouth moments before. My mouth remained open as I stared at him gobsmacked and breathless. I lay there, speechless as he stood up off my stomach and hopped onto the counter. He did not just do that. Fang smirked and blew a bubble, popping it before it got too big. I quickly stood and smiled sweetly at him. He blinked. I placed my hands on his knees and rubbed his thighs, up and down. He shivered. I made the motions bigger, going to the top of his thigh and back while spreading my fingers and gazing into his eyes. He took a deep breath and exhaled heavily, blowing a bigger bubble than before. I popped it, all over him. He jumped off the counter. I chuckled as I skipped out of the room.  
"Maaax, I've just had a shower!" I heard him complain.  
"What do you want me to do? Lick the gum off instead?" I grinned as he paused to consider the offer "Too bad, you shouldn't have stolen the gum off me in the first place" I turned to walk back into my room.  
"I wouldn't have had to do that if you hadn't have…teased me. Besides, you can hardly say you didn't enjoy it" he stated calmly. I stopped and shrugged.  
"Meh. It was alright…" I trailed off and opened my door. Fang sighed and I saw him head to his room. So he was all about the revenge was he? Wanting to get me back…hmmm.

_Angel? You awake? _I mentally asked her.  
_Just about. _Her reply ensured me she hadn't heard anything this morning.  
_Okay, what's Fang thinking about? _I wanted to stay one step ahead.  
_But you said-_

_Please? For me?_ I pleaded.  
_Okay. He is thinking…of you… _She didn't sound surprised, I wonder if this was a regular occurrence.  
_That's not a shocker, he normally does think of you in the morning. And at night, And during the day. And in the shower… _Ha. Fang thinks of me a lot. Ha.  
_He's thinking…Oh My God! Ewww! _That got me worried.  
"FANG! Stop thinking like that! And in so much detail! That is really graphic!" Angel screeched as she ran past my room and into Fang's. That might not be the best idea…  
"What are you doing? And were are your clothes?! Oh My God! You were thinking of Max while doing that?!" She ran past my room again and back into hers.  
"You should mind your own business Angel and you won't have to get into messes like this" his calm voice floated through the hall of the house.  
_That was_ _your fault, Max._ she stated. I chuckled. Angel had woken everyone up with her shouting and they were gathering in the kitchen. I decided to go join them when I watched a sleepy Nudge trail past my open door and the smell of cooking wafted in. My stomach growled from lack of food…I'd had a busy morning.  
"Hey Max…" Nudge began and I took a seat next to Gazzy. "What was Fang actually doing?" she asked me. Iggy choked out a stifled laugh and continued to cook the breakfast. Gazzy, Angel and Nudge were all looking up at me. Hmmm…wasn't expecting that question. My gaze slipped to the floor as I scanned the room for some inspiration, eyes stopping on the spot Fang had been lying on top of me no too long ago. I looked up as Iggy placed plates of food on the table. Over his shoulder, a fully clothed Fang sauntered into the kitchen.

"Well, why don't you ask him yourself, and don't take "I'll tell you when you're older" or "Ask Max" as an answer, 'kay?" I grinned. They nodded as Fang reached the table and pulled out the chair next to mine. Underneath the table, his knee rested on mine and I couldn't help smirk as Fang from this morning flooded into my memory.

"Fang…?" Nudge casually asked as he placed his hand on my thigh, I sighed, quietly and contently as he began to make circles. "What were you doing before?" Fang froze and we all looked over at him, eyes wide with innocence, expecting an answer. This was going to be good.


End file.
